


uHHHH YH ANOTHER RANDOM UNFINISHED FIC THAT WILL NEVER BE UAHAHA idk yes

by YG_Ent



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YG_Ent/pseuds/YG_Ent
Summary: uhhhh yh. its bad. but ill just have to make sure that ugly fic is gone





	uHHHH YH ANOTHER RANDOM UNFINISHED FIC THAT WILL NEVER BE UAHAHA idk yes

Where You At

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
2jin Fanfiction  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Pairing : -  
2jin  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
About : -  
2jin is a magician and assistant pair where they both have feeling for each other but don't admit it. then at their 3 years of being a pair, they planned to do a magic trick where hyunjin makes heejin appear and disappear, only to confess to her at the end. the event is only friends only so they perform in front of their friends (loona) and after hyunjin makes heejin disappear, she can't make heejin reappear again. it was a mistake. everyone gets worried and tried finding heejin. hyunjin ends up breaking down. after a couple months of searching, everyone but hyunjin gives up. hyunjin continues to practice her trick, hoping heejin would reappear. 3 years after she has performed the trick and heejin goes missing, hyunjin goes back to the place, only to find a trapdoor, she opens the trapdoor...heejin is dead.  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Story : -  
“And that is the end of the magic show!” Hyunjin smiled at her audience as they clapped and cheered. Heejin smiled along and waved at them. Her and Heejin were duos, the magician and assistant pair. Hyunjin was the magician and Heejin was her assistant. Heejin didn’t mind since she enjoyed helping out. It also made her feel happy since she could allow Hyunjin to enjoy her work. They both own the Magic Shop in which their friends would visit. The Magic Shop, also known as Jin There and Jin Here. It had many things in it, magic trick sets for children and adults but also clothing for them to feel more special. Hyunjin loved it. Magic was her passion. Everyone thought she would be a footballer but little did they know she had some magic inside her. Well not actually magic. Doing magic was her hobby, but now was her job occupation. 

A child ran to Hyunjin, giving her a bear that had a wand and a cape. The child smiled, “Hey hey! This is Mr Joe, he’s learning to be a magician. Do you think he can be one?” they said. Hyunjin nodded, “As long he believes in magic, and so should you!” She grinned and gave the bear back. The child smiled. Hyunjin felt happy, she loved making people smile. She looked up and saw, what seemed to be, the child’s mother running to her. “I’m sorry for disturbing you, my child just loves magic nowadays. They’re a big fan of you!” the mother said. Heejin popped out from behind and gave the mother a magic trick set, “No worries! We’re glad to be known and I hope your child becomes a wonderful magician like us!” Heejin hugged the mother and the child, she kneeled down, giving the child an autograph. “Make sure to remember us when you’re older, okay?” The child nodded and grinned. Hyunjin and Heejin laughed, “Thank you!” The mother and child bowed and waved a good bye. They were the last to leave. Hyunjin stretched her arms and sat on the stage. “This is so tiring,” she yawned. “But you love it, Hyunnie.” replied Heejin. She sat next to Hyunjin and rested her head on her shoulders. Hyunjin nodded, “Magic is amazing, I’m glad to do it, especially with you.” Hyunjin turned her head as Heejin lifted her head up, also turning to Hyunjin. They gazed into each other’s eyes. Hyunjin leaned forwards, ready to capture her lips and Heejin closed her eyes, ready to feel the soft lips against hers. Only for the door to ring open. They both jumped. “Argh!” they said in unison. They looked at the door, there was their friends, looking at them weirdly. “Uh, did we interrupt something here?” said Gowon as she closed the door.. “They were about to kiss dumbass.” said Yeojin and elbowed Gowon “Ouch!” replied Gowon. Hyunjin rolled her eyes and jumped off the stage. “So what are you guys doing here?” asked Heejin. She walked to Hyunjin’s right side and joined their hands together. Chuu saw the action and squealed, “Cute!” Yves was confused and Chuu pointed at the hand-holding. “Ohhh, but they do that everyday?” said Jinsoul. “But this was smooth as heck!” said Choerry. Vivi and Haseul just sighed. “Anyways, ignoring the idiots, we’re here to help you guys tidy up, remember?” said Haseul. Hyunjin raised her right eyebrow. “Eh?” she said. “I’m starting to think your memory is even worse than Jinsoul, who is a wholeass fish.” said Kim Lip. Heejin gasped, “Oh yeah, you guys usually help us out!”. “Yeah, took you long enough to remember.” mumbled Olivia but loud enough for everyone to hear. Some snickers were heard, they were probably from Yeojin and Gowon.


End file.
